It's My Life
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: TibarnxElincia. Close your eyes and perchance you'll dream of another us in another place living another life.
1. Twenty Lives

**Summary:** TibarnxElincia; close your eyes and perchance you'll dream of another us in another place living another life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.

**0. Canon**

He screeches, diving at the gold-tinted opponents who dare target his allies. He is aware of all of them, particularly the other fliers, of Janaff and Ulki at his back, of Reyson further behind so that the foe cannot even think of reaching him, of Elincia with her sword dripping red as she flies across the sky with the bird laguz. There is no doubt; this day is theirs!

**1. Gunslinger**

Short hair fanned out as she spun, gun out and shooting before she could even see her target. He flipped a table up, ducking behind it and pulling her with him. They can both feel their flimsy structure shudder from the bullets pumping into it, and as one the pair separates, each jumping out a different side, guns blazing.

**2. Medieval**

She arched an eyebrow as she looked in on her sleeping lord. Without a word, she placed the reports down on the desk in front of him and began organizing the papers he had been working on. When he wakes up, everything will be in order and she will be at her own desk, sitting as if she never left it.

**3. Pirate**

A merchant ship lumbers into view on the horizon, and the captain smirks. The other ship is still a distance away, but his ship is blessed by a goddess, his mission ordained by the gods—and no one ever said he couldn't have some fun on his way to saving the world.

**4. Scholar**

He winced as another student's body was shoved into his, but he grabbed the girl to hold her upright and dragged her along with him, away from where the gunman was coming from. She struggled to keep up and he glanced back and down, sharp eyes taking in the bandages on her left knee. Without a second thought, he dropped his books and scooped her into his arms, continuing to run from the gunshots with her pressed tight to his chest.

**5. Sacrifice**

The chains rattle as she tries to break free, determination and desperation sprawled across her body. The large shadow overhead doesn't garner a single glance, but merely heralds an increased frenzy in the white-clad woman's actions. The large animal lands perilously close, and she glances up into certain death only to find amusement and curiosity writ large in golden eyes the size of her head.

**6. Hunter**

She sat without moving, without even blinking, as she waited patiently for her prey to get careless. Her tribe needed the meat if they were to get through the winter without more death, and she was one of the best hunters they had ever seen. The deer was in perfect position, but just as she was about to move, a man appeared out of nowhere, knife digging into the buck as he tackled it to the ground. Teeth grinding, she moved on, leaving the other tribe's hunter to _her_ prize.

**7. Jungle**

The cooling rain tumbled out of the sky and through the thick canopy to patter onto the ground. She stretched before racing up a tree, delighting in breaking through the tree line during rainstorms and letting the water soak her completely. Her hunting partner followed her up, but he stopped at the midway point, content to remain slightly wet rather than completely soaked. Besides, someone had to watch out for predators.

**8. War**

He lay down in the barracks, watching the others in his squad as they relaxed after a hard day's march to get to the base. He joined in the card games with relief until one of the others pulled out a picture of his girlfriend back home. The others started bringing out their pictures, and before he knew it, the picture of his wife was being passed around with all of the others.

**9. Witch**

Blue-violet fire flickered in the chill night as a moonless sky peered down from the heavens. The dark-clad woman carefully cut her palm open and offered the spilled liquid to the fire before her. Slowly, the flames turned red and rose higher into the dark night. A figure slowly formed in the fiery depths, one with a harsh visage. The woman watched as the man in the fire turned into a hawk to fight off the attackers with the aid of other men who turned into other animals. Her tense stance gave way to something soft as she watched the animal-men win the day as the fire faded back to blue-violet.

**10. Mountain**

She pushed her braid back over her shoulder before picking up the pail of water. As she carried it up to the wall, she looked around for where Geoffrey was. She worked her way around to him, offering the dipper to all of the other men that she passed. Finally reaching her brother, she started to hand him the dipper when the alarm bell started ringing like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the band of marauders approaching before her brother shoved her down the steps and out of harm's way.

**11. Dance**

Every eye was on the pair as they exploded across the stage, in perfect accord with each other. The only other pair that captured the attention of audience and judges in such spectacular fashion was in the Latin Rounds rather than Standard. Everyone agreed that it would have been a truly hard choice for the winner had the pairs competed against each other.

**12. Disease**

He twitched, turning and sweating in filth as fever-dreams rolled before his eyes. It was a vast pit that was pulling him to the bottom, and his fingers, clenched into the side, were losing their grip. A cool touch on his brow alerted him to the feeling left in his body, and when he opened clear eyes three days later, he looked up at an angel.

**13. Ice**

It was a frozen wasteland, devoid of much life, but it was home. He looked at the ship pulling into harbor, and wondered if his wife-to-be would have the strength and adaptability needed to survive the harsh conditions.

**14. Space**

She spun the chair to face her first officer's station, shooting him a quelling look as she nodded at the communications officer. There was no time for his brand of diplomacy (_yet,_ a small corner of her mind observed) and she had no intention of allowing him to ruin what could possibly be a peaceful meeting between species.

**15. Conquest**

The streets were awash in blood and bodies and discarded armor. The walls and buildings were torn and shattered. The courtyard in the center of the city was filled with headless bodies, the heads themselves decorating what was left of the walls. It was brutal, but he had forced himself to watch, to know what his people did to those they conquered. It was a sobering reality for a hot-blooded young warrior, one that he would never forget.

**16. Nomad**

He stumbled into their camp, young and alone and terrified, stammering out his story to their Elder. Instantly, they were packing up and on the move, and he had been shoved into one of their robes and up onto one of the camels, behind a young girl with gentle eyes who helped him adjust to the new feeling as they left their camp behind.

**17. Seer**

After the guest had been escorted out, she slumped down into the stiff, high-backed chair and groaned, rubbing her sore shoulders. Her guardian came back in and carefully helped her up and out, back down to where the rest of the city lived. She thanked the fates that she would now have two months before the next worthy visitor arrived and was brought to the Oracle.

**18. Temple**

She watched him from the corners of her eyes as he consulted with High Priestess Micaiah and dodged around High Priestess Aimee. He was one of the princes, she knew, and there was a succession issue. It looked as if both of the high priestesses had gotten involved, but on separate sides. She had a choice to make, but she couldn't make it if she didn't know her options. And so she watched him when he came to the Temple of the Sun and hoped that he didn't notice her measuring gaze.

**19. Psychic**

The Unified Mind caught her, holding her fast as she tried to piece back together what she had seen. The threat to all of those with psychic powers could not be underestimated, and she had braved enemy territory to bring them this information. As the others slipped out to discuss what she had passed on to them, he reached out for her, assurance and safety soaking into her mind, and he promised to come for her.

**20. Theater**

He was ready to tear his hair out. Not a single woman who had tried out had hit the tone he wanted for the character of Sabina, and there was only one left to go. He waved her on, preparing to have to settle, when she began speaking. He froze, looking up and watching intently as she said the monologue he had picked for the audition. Slowly, he started to smile. He had found Sabina.


	2. Medieval 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Medieval. Elincia, Tibarn, and a side order of Naesala.

**Medieval 1**

Tibarn, Lord of Phoenicis, made his gaze casual as he observed the slaves up for sale. He hid his desperation carefully, aware that he couldn't afford to give anything at all away to anyone here. If anyone got so much as a whiff of his panicked interest, Elincia was doomed. So he continued to glance around, hoping to catch sight of her rather distinctive green hair.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he saw a flash of familiar green out of the corner of his eye. Moving slowly in that direction, he pinpointed his faithful aide. She was still clad in the livery of her late owner, although it was ripped and singed from the fire that had killed the man and some various members of his household. As he had ordered, there was no trace of deliberate arson. As he had requested, most of the servants and slaves had escaped the blaze.

Tibarn pretended to study the slaves for sale around Elincia while he waited for the auction of her block to begin. Elincia spoke to none of them, which told him that she didn't think he should purchase any of the others when he bought her. Based on his own perusal, he agreed with her assessment. None of them had the necessary fire that he sought in his employees and dependents.

Finally an auctioneer stepped up and began selling off the slaves in Elincia's block. Tibarn stayed in his half-slouched position, determined to not show any special interest. He bet half-heartedly on a few other slaves, but always dropped out when the price got "too high." Elincia was in the back of the middle, so Tibarn knew he'd be there for a while.

When it was Elincia's turn, Tibarn let the bidding start up without him before he joined in when it started getting a bit heated. After several more rounds, it dropped down to just him and one other man, but Tibarn knew he had the advantage; he would spend anything to get his aide back, and the other was just looking for a roll between the sheets. Sure enough, the other man dropped out, and Tibarn was about to go collect his employee, when a new voice drawled, "I believe that I'll top Lord Phoenicis's offer."

Tibarn kept his face expressionless save for the irritation that everyone knew he felt for the Lord of Kilvas. "You need a slave that badly, Naesala, or are you just trying to irritate me?" he demanded.

The navy-haired man smirked and taunted, "guess." In a lower voice, meant for Tibarn's ears alone, he added, "maybe I just want the information your pretty little aide has."

His fists clenched, the brown-haired lord snarled, "I'll best Lord Kilvas's offer."

Naesala sighed, mock-put upon, and declared, "I give up. I'm not willing to pay _that_ much for a slave, no matter how lovely."

Despite his comment, Naesala followed Tibarn over as he grabbed Elincia's chains and half-dragged her away. "That was exciting," the dark-eyed man smirked when they were far enough away from the auction.

"It would have been less so had you stayed out of it," Tibarn growled, snapping his aide's chains. The pink-eyed woman proceeded to pick the locks of her shackles and start massaging the feeling back into her wrists. "Good job, Elincia."

"Thank you, my lord," she bowed. "It is good to see Lord Kilvas again."

"Thanks, but I should go," the other man said, beating a hasty retreat from the gleam in the woman's eyes. "Ta, Tibarn."

When he was gone, Elincia relaxed her stance. "I could still kill him for you," she offered.

Tibarn thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "I don't mind him that much. Don't tell _him_ that, though; it'll go to his already swelled head."

"My lips are sealed," Elincia promised, smiling.


	3. Gunslinger 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Gunslinger. It's pretty short, and future ones will almost definitely be longer.

**Gunslinger 1**

The woman was hard-eyed, face devoid of all mercy and stripped of humanity. There was an almost feral quality to her, as if she was barely restraining her baser instincts to rip and tear and kill. She seemed completely focused on cleaning the gun she held, but Tibarn Hawk hadn't lived this long by being a fool.

He casually sat down across from her, despite the plethora of seats in the half-full tavern. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked, one eyebrow arched almost gracefully. "It's just, everyone else is a bit rowdy." When she made no move, he continued, "pretty nice design on that gun, _silver_ right?"

The shorthaired woman continued polishing the unadorned gun, but told him, "aye, and she'll _rake_ any target I aim her at."

Tibarn smirked, assuring the woman, "I don't doubt that at all; she looks pretty _justice_ driven."

Slowly, as if she was naturally finished, the green-haired woman put the cleaning cloth on the table and shoved the gun into its holster. Standing, she strode for the door.

Only after she had left did Tibarn pick up the cloth and tuck it away. An interesting contact, that one, but he had his orders now and it was time to go.


	4. Conquest 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Conquest. This is one of the more major ideas, so there'll probably be a follow-up to this along real quick-like.

**Conquest 1**

Elincia brushed sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes with one hand even as the other pulled more cloth out of the basket. Being a sewing slave was most definitely not the worst that could have happened to her, and she knew it. Had she not seen her family's heads decorating the walls of the beautiful city that should've been Geoffrey's to rule? Had she not watched, hidden among the crowds, as Lucia was thrown to the executioner by the butchering barbarians who now ruled her people?

As always when she thought of her family, she asked the Shadow Sister to keep them well in the after life and thanked the Green Lord for his mercy in sparing her. Sometimes she wished that she had joined her family and the other families who had been seen as too powerful to leave alive, but she knew that she was needed here. In time, she would help lead the rebellion. But for now, she had to sew.

A shadow fell over the young woman and she forced her eyes to remain trained downwards in the proper subservience of a slave. She continued to embroider the delicate design that had been ordered by a noble lady of the Phoenicians while she tried to calm her racing heart. _They do not know, it is just coincidence, keep sewing, don't stop don't stop don't stop—_

"This one," a man's voice said. Elincia tensed and tried not to gulp. "I'll take this one."

"Of course, my lord," came the nasally whine of Elincia's current master. "She is all yours, of course, although the embroidery pattern she is working on—"

"Can be finished by one of the others," the gruff-voiced man cut in, impatient. "Where are her papers?"

Elincia listened to the sound of rustling papers and tried to ignore the man's continued stare. He had not looked away from her at all, and the intensity in his expression was unnerving. She heard the shuffle of paper changing hands before a large, calloused appendage grabbed her wrist. Startled by the contact, she gasped.

"Put that away," the man, her new master, ordered. Silently, she did as bid with her free hand. No sooner had she finished then he was yanking her up and out of the shop. The green-haired slave lengthened her stride to keep from being dragged on the ground, now wondering why this man had picked her out of all of the other girls in the shop.

He pulled her into a decent-sized house and all but flung her towards a chair. Elincia stumbled but caught herself before she landed in it, quickly regaining her footing and bowing submissively. In her chest, her heart hammered away in fear that her identity or plotting had been discovered.

A rough hand gripped her chin and pulled her face up. "Look at me," he demanded, and she tried not to shrink from the anger in that tone. Still, she finally looked up at her new master and realized that her fondest wish at that moment was that the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Lord General Tibarn Hawk, one of the most celebrated heroes to the Phonecians in part for his deeds during the conquering of Tirna Lee seven years ago, stared right back at her.


	5. Conquest 2

**Notes:** Part 2 of Conquest. Takes place immediately after Part 1, although from a different POV.

**Conquest 2**

Tibarn looked down at the Tirnan woman he had just purchased from Tanas's man. As he had thought, she was a beauty and it probably would not have been much longer before Tanas realized that and took her to bed. That wasn't the reason he'd bought her, of course, although it had certainly played a part in his choice.

"Don't be so subservient," he growled at her, irritated by both that and her fear of him. "Are you capable of being a lady's maid?"

Pink eyes blinked in surprise before she replied, "yes, my lord," in a quiet voice.

"Good, I don't need to get you trained," Tibarn muttered, more to himself than to her.

"My lord?" she asked, haltingly.

He fixed his golden gaze on her and informed her, "you are now a personal slave to Lady Leanne Serens. You will listen to her orders and follow them, no matter what anyone else tells you to do."

"Yes, my lord," she bowed, not as low as before he was relieved to note. His foster sister really did need someone with some spirit to stand up to her more whimsical notions.

"One thing," he added, realizing that he should probably warn the girl about Leanne. "If she wants to do something ridiculous, do your best to talk her out of it. No matter how stubborn she gets," Tibarn added, well aware that he was unable to keep his frustration with some of Leanne's antics out of his voice.

"Of course, my lord," the green-haired slave murmured. "Might this one inquire as to when Lady Leanne will be introduced?"

Before the general could reply, the doors opened with a bang and two blond-haired siblings came in, both of them speaking on top of each other in their rush to tell their foster brother that their latest disaster was the other's fault.

"Right now," Tibarn growled, "as soon as I'm done throttling her and Reyson."


	6. Nomad 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Nomad.

**Nomad 1**

Hawk waited patiently, gold eyes trained on the wild oxen gathered around the small oasis in front of him. If he could just get his hands on one, his tribe would eat well tonight. He picked his target with care and loaded his sling before abruptly jumping out into view, yelling as he let loose. The oxen, spooked, ran, and Hawk's throw hit true, dropping the ox he had chosen to aim for. As the rest of the herd stampeded off, Hawk ran quickly to his target and slit the beast's throat before it could recover. Positive that the beast was truly dead and the rest of the herd wouldn't come back to defend one of their own, Hawk let out a shrill whistle.

Greenfire was instantly at his side, her butcher's knife out and ready. The two carefully began to cut the dead ox up into manageable pieces, both young adults working quickly so that they could leave before the desert predators showed up, looking for food. The pair loaded up the meat and scrambled back into the desert scrub that they had been using as cover. Greenfire gave voice to a kestrel's call, and they waited, listening for a response. A real kestrel shrieked and dove, landing on the green-haired girl's outstretched arm. She nodded at Hawk, and the two moved back towards camp.

When they were further from the oasis and closer to their tribe's current camp, Greenfire finally spoke, "that was well done, Hawk."

"I had luck on my side," the boy admitted. "I had no right to think that shot would hit that true."

"Well, we'll call it skill with a side of luck, then," the pink-eyed girl decided.

"Call it what you will," he shrugged, unimpressed by her choice. "So long as it puts food in our mouths, I care not what it is."

Greenfire froze, eyes wide as she stared at him. "I trust that you refer only to hunting animals," she managed, shaken, and he could get no more out of her for the rest of the day.


	7. Scholar 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Scholar. Minor character death(s).

**Scholar 1**

Elincia clutched the armrests of the chair she was ensconced in, her mind still replaying gunshots and screams from—God, was it really only a few hours ago? Next to her, the brown-haired man who had saved her put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had never spoken to him before today, but what they had gone through was enough to form the strongest of bonds. She managed a wobbly smile and he ruffled her hair.

Finally, after the cloth-covered bodies and the more grievously injured had been brought past, further into the hospital, a police officer and a doctor made their way to the two students. The doctor began checking Elincia's leg while the police officer introduced himself as Sergeant McKay.

"I need to ask the two of you some questions, so that we can figure out what happened, okay?" At their nods, the stocky man told them, "first off, I need your names, ages, and where you're from."

"I'm Elincia Melior, 21 years old, from Silver Spring Maryland," the green-haired woman replied.

He said, "Tibarn Hawk, 22, from Eagle Colorado."

The sergeant noted it down and then continued, "just to confirm, you are both students in Professor Resnick's Fantasy Lit?" At their nods, he asked, "and what happened in class today?"

"It started off normally, with Professor Resnick starting to go over the book we've been reading, when there was a bit of a commotion and a strange man came in with a gun," Elincia explained. "He just opened fire without warning; he didn't say anything at all."

Tibarn nodded and continued for her, "everyone sort of started panicking at that point, but Professor Resnick hollered at us to go out the door near her. I got caught up in the press at that point, 'cause everyone was pushing and shoving, but I managed to get out the door down there when Elincia here got shoved into me. I helped her out and we ran until us and the others hit your people."

"Thank you very much for your statements," McKay said when Elincia silently confirmed what Tibarn had told him.

He started to leave when Elincia called out, "Officer, do you—do you know how many…died?"

The officer looked back at the pair of them for a long moment before sighing, "at least fifteen, including Professor Resnick."

As he left, Elincia grasped Tibarn's hand, taking comfort in his presence.


	8. Sacrifice 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Sacrifice. Based, at least in part, on Dragon Bait by Vivian Van Velde.

**Sacrifice 1**

Tibarn regarded the young woman chained to the pole. It was amusing, really, that humans thought to placate him and his kind with human women. Why would they need them? True, some dragons did eat human flesh, but a scrawny woman wasn't going to keep someone fed for very long.

Still, never before had he heard of a human woman with enough spirit to fight against whatever chains her people used to hold her in place. Normally, they were frightened, pathetic things that fainted, making it all too easy for a dragon to take her and put her somewhere far away, with someone who knew to pretend that they had rescued the idiot from a dragon.

Thoughtfully, Tibarn shifted into his human form, watching the green-haired woman's eyes widen and then narrow thoughtfully. "If you cut my chains, I can leave here by myself," she offered, hopefully.

Tibarn managed to withhold his smirk. "Sorry, but I've got some questions for you," he told her. "Answer them nicely and I might let you go."

Pink eyes studied him carefully before she sighed, clearly resigned. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did they chain you out here?" he asked. "Not why a woman," he added, quickly, "but why _you_?"

She frowned, clearly mentally debating, before she told him, "because my brothers weren't here to defend me."

"That can't be the only reason," Tibarn cajoled.

She slouched a bit, at least as much as her chains would let her, and admitted, "and because I'm a bastard."

Tibarn scowled. "Humans place too much on whether their parents were mates or not," he informed her.

"Do you think I don't know that?" she howled back, clearly stung. "Of course it shouldn't matter whether your parents were married, but it does! And no one seems able to tell me _why_!"

The dragon paused. He studied her again, and something in him said that this was a bad idea, but he shifted back into his dragon form and picked her up, pole and all, with one of his claws. Ignoring her hiss of surprise, he flew back towards his lair, thinking that maybe his loneliness was at an end, at least for a little.


	9. Space 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Space. Does this remind you of anything? For those who get it, the person who helps me with ideas is a major fan.

**Space 1**

Elincia scowled as she hid behind a rock formation on Tauri II, cursing every god she had ever heard of as the Arians continued firing on her position. "Kestrel, damnit, come in already! This is your captain, where is my fucking back up?" she roared into her com-unit as some gravel exploded next to her head.

"Backup is on its way, Captain," Tibarn Hurk's voice informed her, calm as ever although the green-haired woman thought she could hear a hint of worry under that unruffled attitude. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Abruptly, Elincia heard the familiar sounds of Federation-issued phasers and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kestrel, that was just in time. And Mr. Hurk? Next time don't cut it so close."

"Of course not, Captain. Prepare to be beamed back onboard," her first officer informed her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "Beam me up, Mr. Grann."


	10. Disease 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Disease.

**Disease 1**

Tibarn shifted uncomfortably on the cot, feeling as if he should be up and about now that his fever had broken. The plague had taken out the majority of Nevassa, hammering the commerce center, and very few people were crawling out of the ruins. A pale hand settled on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the cot.

"Stay put or you'll risk a relapse, and that really _will_ kill you," Elincia scolded him. "The fact that I'm able to restrain you with one hand should tell you just how weak you are."

Tibarn grimaced but nodded his reluctant acquiescence to the skilled healer. How the green-haired woman had managed to show up just when she was most needed and begin to turn the tide against the plague, the brown-haired man didn't know, but she was a god-send. Without her, many people would not have made the recoveries that they were now in the process of. She had made enough of a difference that Nevassa would survive.

She was an enigma, but Tibarn didn't really care. All that mattered was that she had plans that had not just stopped but also reversed the damage caused by the plague. Nevassa would recover. And Elincia would move on, off to wherever she had been going before sidetracking to help his city.

And that was the rub, wasn't it? He would likely never see her again after everyone here was on the way to recovery. It wasn't that Tibarn wanted anyone to continue suffering; he just wanted a reason for Elincia to stay.


	11. Pirate 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Pirate.

**Pirate 1**

"I thought you were saving the world," a dry, feminine voice remarked next to Tibarn's ear. The pirate captain didn't so much as flinch, knowing that sultry voice as well as he knew his own. "What part of gallivanting about robbing merchants blind fits into what my siblings told you to do?"

"Don't be like that, Eli," Tibarn chided. "I'm just having some harmless fun. Besides, it's all been on the way."

The goddess of storms sashayed around in front of him and sat on his desk, pink eyes regarding him knowingly. "It's all about the fun, isn't it, Tibarn?" she asked, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"You gave your blessing to this ship knowing full well what I am, goddess," he reminded her pointedly.

"Clearly I wasn't in my right mind," came the somewhat sharp retort. Abruptly, she looked contrite. "I'm sorry; I didn't come here to snap at you."

"Then why the visit?" Tibarn demanded, annoyed by her waspishness and not afraid to let her know it.

"Because I wanted to see you," Eli admitted, almost shyly.

"Why?" Tibarn was completely flabbergasted. Wanting to check in on him he could understand; wanting to _see him_ was completely unexpected.

Pink eyes looked at him seriously as the storm goddess told him, "because it might be my last chance."


	12. Pirate 2

**Notes:** Part 2 of Pirate. Direct continuation from Part 1, only in a different POV.

**Pirate 2**

"I'm sorry," the pirate captain sitting across from her drawled, a dangerous look in his eye despite his casual tone, "but I could have sworn that you just said that you might not be able to see me again."

"There's nothing wrong with your hearing, Tibarn," Elincia replied, tired of pretending and dancing around issues.

"Why?" he demanded, so different from the shock he had displayed a minute earlier. "Because I might die saving the world?"

"No," she whispered, "because _I_ might."

"_You?_ What are _you_ doing that's dangerous?"

"I appear to be one of the main targets of the demons because I am a powerful goddess," she told him with pardonable pride.

"Then stay with me on the ship," Tibarn cajoled. "I can protect you from them."

"I cannot make you any more of a target, Tibarn," she reprimanded. "You _have_ to get to World's End and get Excalibur. You can't do that if you're busy trying to defend me from the demon hordes."

"Eli—" he began, but she ruthlessly cut him off.

"_No_, Tibarn. Besides, the theory some of the others have is that they want me alive, so if that happens you had better either rescue me or kill me if I can't be rescued," the green-haired goddess told him in a no-nonsense tone.

"Why would they think they can control you alive?" Tibarn asked, confused.

"The same reason human males kidnap human females," Elincia responded bitterly. "Sword marriage."


	13. Space 2

**Notes: **Part 2 of Space, takes place an unknown time after Part 1.  
**Edit:** Reposted _again_ because I finally realized that Sacrifice 2 was on the same page. Sometimes I'm such an idiot.

**Space 2**

Tibarn Hurk, First Officer and Science Officer of the UFSS Kestrel, calmly sat back and watched his Captain and the Prime Minister of the planet Crimea face off across a vid-screen.

Her pink eyes narrowed dangerously, Elincia Melior hissed, "I'm sorry, Prime Minister, but I could have _sworn_ I just heard _you_ order _me_."

"I must reluctantly concede that you heard correctly, _Captain_ Melior," the man smiled, leaving Tibarn to wonder at the stress on Elincia's title. "Unfortunately enough, I must respectfully order you to return home to Crimea to fulfill your obligations here. Don't worry; I'm sure that everything will be sorted out quickly and that you will shortly be able to return to your position will the Starfleet."

"Don't give me that shit, _Prime Minister_," the green-haired captain snarled, slamming her hands onto the console in front of her. "We are both well aware precisely how much of my time this particular fracking issue will take."

The man offered her an oily, insincere smile that Tibarn silently hoped his captain could see through. "I remain fully confident in your capability to captain your ship regardless of your condition, _Captain_," he sneered.

Tibarn fought to keep his face blank and unquestioning, wondering silently what his captain and the Prime Minister of Crimea were talking about.

"I will see you in a week when I arrive on Crimea, Prime Minister," Elincia stated rather firmly, cutting off the communication with an almost careless press of a button.

"Shall I have Ms. Ohma change course for Crimea, Captain?" Tibarn inquired, hoping to draw Elincia out of her mood.

"Yes, Mr. Hurk. And, while you're at it, please have Mr. Shinon contact Starfleet Command and tell them that I am returning to Crimea briefly to fulfill family obligations."

"Of course, Captain," Tibarn murmured, watching her stride towards the exercise rooms, likely going to beat up a punching bag. He made a mental note to order a new one; sometimes, it was just so hard to have such an aggressive captain.


	14. Sacrifice 2

**Notes: **Part 2 of Sacrifice. Takes place maybe a week or so after part 1.

**Sacrifice 2**

Elincia pushed her hair out of her face, scowling at the tendrils escaping the tight braid. It had been a rush job, true, but it still should have held. The aroma of meat drew her back to the task at hand and she carefully spooned a bit of meat out of the stew. Chewing it thoughtfully, she decided that the meal could be declared ready for consumption. Carefully taking the pot off of the fire, she carried it over to the table, putting it down next to the rice. Filling the pitcher with water from the spring, she set that down as well before calling, "dinner's ready, Tibarn."

The dragon strolled into the kitchen in human form, seeming to prefer it around his cave. Sitting down at the table, he told her, "smells as good as usual, Elincia."

"Flattery isn't going to help you," the green-haired woman informed him rather tartly. She still hadn't forgiven her kidnapping, although that was really only because her brothers would be worried when they got back to the village and found her missing. Despite everything, they were a tight-knit family, and all three of them would almost definitely go dragon hunting when they found out what had befallen her.

"Elincia, I've told you this before; when your brothers get here to 'rescue' you, I will help your family relocate to a town where your heritage won't matter," the gold-eyed dragon promised, intent and focused.

The pink-eyed woman blinked and looked away, touched by the sincerity in the dragon's eyes and voice. "I know, Tibarn," she whispered.

Probably sensing that a change of subject was in order, the dragon shoved some of the stew in his mouth before making appreciative noises. "I love your cooking," he told his 'captive'.

"You're only saying that because until you kidnapped me, you had to survive on your own cooking," Elincia retorted, pleased in spite of her comment.

"No, really, it's very good," Tibarn assured her.

Any reply the green-haired human might have made was cut off by shouts from outside the cave. "This _has_ to be the place!" a man's voice insisted. "Elincia! Are you in there? Did that dragon eat you yet?"

Elincia hid her face in her hands, trying to control her embarrassed flush, while Tibarn snickered. "One of your brothers?" he asked, amused.

"Not if I kill him right now," she hissed back.


	15. Nomad 2

**Notes: **Part 2 of Nomad. Takes place a couple days after Part 1.

**Nomad 2**

Hawk knelt before the Honored Elder of his clan, facing the wrinkled old man with a solemn face. "What can I help you with, Young Hawk?"

"Honored Elder, I must admit to some confusion. I… I said something two days ago that bothered Greenfire, and it continues to color her interactions with me." Haltingly, the amber-eyed young man spoke of the last hunting trip he had gone on with his closest friend, watching the Elder for his reactions. When the old man flinched at the same flippant statement that had so rattled Greenfire, Hawk knew that he was not going to like whatever he heard.

"I see," the gray-haired man murmured, head bowed as if directly under the weight of sorrow or guilt. "Hawk, you have lived here for many years now." Hawk nodded in cautious agreement, wondering what this was all leading up to. "You have noticed that we are not a prosperous tribe, yes?"

Thinking back to the lack of metals and the almost desperate need to forage and hunt all of the time, Hawk nodded once more, this time in more knowing agreement. He had not gone hungry here, but…

"At one time, shortly before you joined us, in fact, we were much less prosperous than we are now. It seemed as if we would never have enough to eat," the Elder closed his eyes, lost in that long ago time. Finally, after a pregnant pause, he continued, "and so, to my everlasting shame, we were forced to descend to a level I hope we never again must go to."

Hawk frowned slightly, not quite getting what the tribe's leader was implying.

"We ate human flesh, Hawk," the Elder explained, almost gentle despite the harshness of his face. "We sacrificed the strongest young hunter, Greenfire's elder sister, Blueflash, and we ate her flesh."

Hawk's eyes widened in horror as bile rose in his throat. "Honored Elder," he managed to choke out. The old man knew as well as he that Greenfire had no family; clearly, this Blueflash had been the last of her relations still alive.

"Greenfire did not know what it was she ate until after she had already consumed it," the Elder continued as if Hawk's choked comment had never been voiced. "Ever since, she has trained yet harder to be a hunter, so that no matter what, she may bring home the meat of animals."

Unable to take anymore, the young man scrambled to his feet and fled from the Elder's tent, as far and as fast as he could before collapsing, shaken from the truth of his clan's existence.


	16. Space 3

**Notes: **Part 3 of Space.

**Space 3**

Elincia Melior held back a sigh as she looked out of the main window on the bridge of the UFSS Kestrel. The planet called Crimea, her planet of origin, took up most of the view. The green-haired captain had been hoping that she would never have to return, but circumstances and the conniving rat bastard of a Prime Minister had conspired against her. In moments, she would be heading for the transporter to beam down to Crimea's soil after seven years of self-imposed exile.

Her First Officer, Tibarn Hurk, coughed slightly, and she spun slightly to face him. "Have you approved the shore leave schedule, Captain?" the gold-eyed man asked, polite as usual.

"It's fine as it is," Elincia waved the issue off. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she added, softer, "I'll be fine, Mr. Hurk. It's just a family obligation."

"One that you have not spoken to anyone about," the Phoenician countered smoothly, one eyebrow raised in pointed query.

"Yes, well," Elincia muttered, fidgeting slightly. "It really isn't terribly important, and I should be finished with it within a day or two."

"Must all Crimeans in service to Star Fleet go home to fulfill this obligation, Captain?" came the mild question.

Elincia felt herself flushing and had to push down a surge of anger at her right hand man for flustering her. "I can assure you, Mr. Hurk," she began, but he raised his hand, cutting her off.

"Yes or no, Elincia. Is this special to you and your family?"

The rose-eyed captain chewed on her lip, debating with herself, before deciding to surrender to the inevitable, "yes, it is special to my situation."


	17. Ice 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Ice.

**Ice 1**

Elincia Ridell, Princess of Crimen, watched as the shore of Phoenks drew ever closer. The green-haired woman was huddled in her cloak, shivering, and she wondered how she would survive in a land with almost no sun. She had been warned that Phoenks bordered the Pole, but she hadn't quite realized exactly what that meant until now, with her first glimpse of the place she would now call home.

It was a sobering thought, considering Crimen was a land of lush jungles. At least she was still able to see water, but the chilly ocean was nothing like the rushing rivers she loved canoeing down.

Never before had Elincia hated her heritage and royal birth as much as she did at that moment. _I would give anything to be back home,_ the pink-eyed princess thought mournfully, pulling the new winter cloak tighter around herself.

In mere hours they would land, and she would finally meet her husband, the Chief of Phoenks. She had read up on the culture and the land and the history and the people, of course, but that was no substitution for actually being in the place. The Ambassador had helped try and ready her, but she felt woefully unprepared as she watched her new home grow ever closer.

_At least grant me a husband I can get along with. You owe me that much, Great Spirit, for helping prevent a war,_ the young woman prayed.


	18. Witch 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Witch.

**Witch 1**

Elincia hummed to herself as she stirred herbs into a brew that would cure her neighbors' sheep. The animals had caught a chill due to the unusually cold spring they were experiencing, and the green-haired witch had been asked if she could do something about it. The pink-eyed woman was only too happy to help, feeling sorry for the sheep but also keeping in mind that it was much easier to live with your neighbors when you helped them out.

A commotion at her door caught the young witch's attention, so she carefully pulled the pot off of the fire, hoping that it wasn't being set to cool too soon. Brushing such thoughts away, Elincia headed towards the front of her house and opened her door.

She blinked in surprise as she surveyed the scene arrayed in front of her. A pair of men, appearing not much older than herself, supported a third who was bleeding heavily from several wounds. Eyes widening, Elincia quickly waved the men inside. "Follow me, and do what I say," she ordered, leading the way back into her house.

As she set the two healthy men to boiling water and tearing strips of cloth, the green-haired witch examined her patient. Eyes widening slightly as she realized that he—and by extension, all of her guests—were fae, she swallowed hard.

"Something wrong?" one of the two brown-haired men asked, gold eyes piercing her.

"Not at all," Elincia replied blandly, "but I am unaware of how much blood a fae can lose before it becomes dangerous." She turned back to her light-haired patient, skimming hands coated in blue-violet magic down his sides as the other two men gaped at her in shock.


	19. Sacrifice 3

**Notes: **Part 3 of Sacrifice, takes place maybe an hour after Part 2.

**Sacrifice 3**

"Well, isn't this an interesting misunderstanding?" Oscar asked, laughing slightly as he looked around at his siblings and their host. "I'm terribly sorry we came up here to kill you, Tibarn."

The dragon shook his head, amused in spite of himself at the scene that Elincia had accurately predicted happening. "It's fine, Oscar; if I had a sister who was taken by a dragon, I would go dragon hunting, too," he reassured his former captive's oldest brother.

"Thanks for being so understanding, man," Boyd said, slumping in his chair. "I really didn't want to face a dragon, but, well." The heavily muscled man shrugged. "I'd do what I had to for my only sister."

"But you really know of a place we can relocate to?" Rolf, the youngest in the family, asked, eyes bright with hope. "That's great!" he cheered when Tibarn nodded. "You hear that, Elincia? No more having to put up with those snooty girls snubbing you!"

"Yeah, maybe you'll even find a husband," Boyd joked. "Ouch! What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his head where Elincia had rapped him with her knuckles.

"For implying that I need a husband," the green-haired woman huffed, cheeks glowing a dull red.

Tibarn blinked, surprised. "I thought that, at your apparent age, all human women were married, often with children," the dragon confessed.

"They only stake out virgins as dragon bait," the rose-eyed woman hissed in embarrassment, the red on her face brightening in hue. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath. Tibarn politely pretended he hadn't heard her.

"It's typical, but considering our family situation…" Oscar trailed off, leaving the obvious unsaid while Tibarn wondered how to take his foot out of his mouth. "Perhaps someone at whatever village you've kindly offered to lead us to will be a bit more understanding and to Elincia's liking."

"I repeat, you are talking as if I need a husband," Elincia snarled.

Oscar hmmed slightly, regarding his younger sister. "We will see what happens," he allowed, a smile playing about his lips.

For some reason, that smile worried Tibarn. But only a little bit.


	20. Conquest 3

**Notes: **Part 3 of Conquest, takes place about half a year after Part 2.

**Conquest 3**

Elincia placed one last stitch on the hemline of her lady's gown before nodding in satisfaction. "All done, my lady," she told the blonde woman.

Leanne Serens, who had certainly struggled to keep still during the whole affair, heaved an exaggeratedly relieved sigh and carefully let the dress slide to the floor. Elincia picked it up and carefully put it away while her mistress pulled on the dress she had been wearing before the fitting. "Thank you, Ellin," she smiled, using the name Elincia had given as her own.

"Of course, my lady," the pink-eyed slave murmured, bobbing her head in a semi-bow, knowing after five months that Lady Leanne held an extreme dislike for subservience, much like her foster brother, Lord General Tibarn Hawk. "I promise you it will be done in time for the Summer Solstice."

"I have no worries," the golden-haired lady replied, idly waving Elincia's words away. However, her gentle green eyes stayed on Elincia as the slave began pulling out her needles and the box of vari-colored thread. "Ellin, you might find this, ah, impertinent, but… how do you come to speak so nobly?"

Elincia froze. If there was one question she had been dreading her mistress asking, it was one about her past, and this question certainly counted. However, she knew what to say so as to hopefully avoid suspicion. "My older sister was the lady's maid for Princess Lucia," she lied, eyes downcast.

"Oh," Leanne mouthed, shock and horror in her tone. "So then, when my people conquered your city…"

The former princess let her head bow down further as she elaborated, "she did not survive her highness' death." Letting tears gather in her eyes as she recalled her sister's last moments, Elincia continued, "she would not have wanted to, for she was very devoted to her highness. But it was she who taught me so much, in hopes that I might one day join her in service. Princess Lucia looked kindly on me, and so I had once thought… But that was a long time ago, and—"

"How horrible!" Leanne broke in, her tone so horrified that Elincia looked up at her mistress, surprised by the tears running down Leanne's pale cheeks. "How… how could we have been so cruel, that time?"

Elincia sighed, and gave the blonde the only answer she had been able to come up with. "Because war is cruel, my lady. Some say that it is a necessity, but if so then it is a vicious, brutal one. I can only hope that you never have to witness such a thing."


	21. Scholar 2

**Notes: **Part 2 of Scholar, takes place some hours after Part 1.

**Scholar 2**

Tibarn Hawk gripped the hand of the green-haired girl sitting next to him, needing the contact with the person who had rather suddenly become one of his closest friends. The pair was waiting for their families to come pick them up, along with the other survivors of the massacre in Professor Resnick's Fantasy Literature class.

"When do you think your family will get here?" Tibarn asked his companion quietly, gold eyes gentle as he gazed at her bowed head.

Elincia shook her head, whispering back, "I have no idea. I don't even know who's close enough to come and get me."

"If no one shows up for you, you can stay with me," the slightly older student offered, hoping for his own sake that he had her there for comfort, right where he could see her and know for sure that she was still alive.

Her head shot up as she stared at him, eyes wide. "If you want to, that is," Tibarn clarified quickly, suddenly aware how it might sound, considering that they had really only met earlier that day.

Her eyes misted slightly as she replied, "I would like that very much. Thank you."

Tibarn nodded, and would have said more had a relieved cry of "Tibarn!" not interrupted him. He looked up to see Janaff, Ulki, Reyson, and Leanne running towards him, Naesala following at a slower pace but looking no less pleased to see him.

Tibarn let them pile onto him and hugged them back, but kept his right hand holding Elincia's left, refusing to let go of that comforting contact. "Are you ready to go home?" Naesala asked, an odd expression on his face.

The gold-eyed young man shook his head, explaining to incredulous looks, "I want to wait until Elincia's family gets here."

Ulki merely raised an eyebrow, but Janaff wasn't nearly as reserved. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?" the light-haired man demanded, hands on hips.


	22. Conquest 4

**Notes: **Part 4 of Conquest, takes place a day after Part 3.

**Conquest 4**

"Ellin, might I have a word with you?" Tibarn asked his foster sister's slave, pinning her with his stare.

The green-haired woman looked up, startled, before bobbing a slight curtsey and entering his study. "Of course, my lord. What might I help you with?"

Tibarn scowled, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say, before looking back at the slender woman and replying, "I wanted… to apologize."

"Apologize, my lord?" Ellin asked, brow wrinkling in confusion. "For what? I am unaware of any harm my lord has done me."

"A long time ago," Tibarn admitted. "I'm not sure if you know this, Ellin, but my title comes from when I fought against the city of Tirna—and helped conquer it."

"I knew this, my lord," the slave woman replied, softly. "I was certainly old enough to remember, and you were rather, ah, striking, even at that time."

Tibarn smirked wryly, retorting, "yes, I did get these scars on my face then. I must have looked quite the sight, the barbarian conqueror, face covered in my own blood."

"It was not a sight I am likely to ever forget," Ellin remarked, gaze darkening as her hands clenched.

The general cleared his throat, drawing her eyes back to him, and he told her, gently, "I wanted to apologize for being the one who might have killed your sister."

Rose-gold eyes widened. "You—"

"I heard what you told Leanne yesterday," he finished for her.

She looked down at her shaking fists, swallowed, and then looked back up at him. "My lord, I can guarantee that you were not the one to end my sister's life."

"You were with her when she died?" Tibarn asked, horrified.

"No, my lord, but I witnessed it from a distance." She paused, and then added, "I can only be thankful that it was quick."

"Did we kill all of your family at that time?" the warrior demanded, horrified even as a part of him wondered why he was so horrified on behalf of his foster sister's slave.

"I have no family left alive," Ellin responded, and Tibarn recognized a hedged answer when he saw one.

He decided to not push it, not when she clearly did not blame him for the deaths of her family. Pushing might only cause the trouble he had apparently succeeded in fending off with this conversation, and he did not truly wish to find out that her father or brother had been killed in some other battle against his people. "Thank you for your time, Ellin," he told her.

"Thank you for your sentiments, my lord," she responded, curtseying. It was only after she left that he realized just how graceful her curtsey was, especially considering she had been a child not yet in service to a lady or princess at the time his people had conquered Tirna.


	23. Witch 2

**Notes: **Part 2 of Witch, takes place about a month after Part 1.

**Witch 2**

Elincia looked up, startled out of hanging her washing by the harsh sound of a hawk's cry. She glanced around, suspicious, for hawks were not often seen in the lands around her home.

Another sharp cry brought her attention to the slightly over-sized brown bird flying towards her, a rabbit clutched in its talons. The green-haired witch felt her eyebrow rising even as she wiped her hands on her apron and straightened up to face what she was positive was one of the fae in their other form. In fact, if she wasn't completely mistaken, this was one of her visitors from last moon, likely one of the two who had been supporting their injured comrade.

She watched as the too large bird slowly circled down to the ground in front of her. He—for the bird was definitely male if her suppositions were correct—released his hold on the rabbit before flying over to the tree she tied her drying line to. He stared at her, golden eyes unblinking, so the young witch put down the sudsy skirt she had been trying to wash, the herb stains forgotten, wiped her hands dry on her apron, and picked up the rabbit.

"For me?" she asked the hawk. At his shriek of approval, she smiled. "Thank you for the gift." A thought occurring to her, she asked, "is this meant to be payment for last moon? Because I don't require payment for healings, you know."

The hawk just stared at her, so she shrugged it off. "You should go back home before some idiot from one of the villages nearby tries to capture you," she warned him. Elincia entered her cottage and put the rabbit on the table to remind herself of her good fortune for the next couple of nights.

When the green-haired witch went back out to continue the washing, the hawk was still there. And he remained with her, a silent companion for the rest of the washing.


	24. Space 4

**Notes: **Part 4 of Space.

**Space 4**

"Welcome to Crimea," the blue-haired woman waiting for them bowed politely, face smooth and expressionless. "We are pleased that you have returned, Captain Melior," she added to the green-haired woman who stood at the front of the group, her face as expressionless as their greeter's.

"Thank you, Lady Delbray," Elincia replied, just as smooth and formal. "I trust that you will see to my crew as they cycle through shore leave."

"It will be my pleasure, Captain," the white-clad woman replied. "I hope that you find your return stay as pleasant as possible—considering the circumstances."

Elincia finally cracked a smile, and embraced the other woman. "I've missed you, Lucia," she admitted as the pair separated.

"I'm glad you've come back, Elincia, even if it's only because of Felirae's manipulations," Lucia Delbray replied, hooking her long blue hair behind one of her ears. She hesitated, but then continued, "I don't know if it will make you feel better, but it won't be a complete stranger; Duke Renning won that much of a concession for you."

Tibarn watched as his captain's brow furrowed in worry, and she asked, "Geoffrey?" in a worried tone. At her friend's negative headshake, she relaxed. "Well, then, no use getting worked up about it any further," she declared. "Mr. Hurk," he snapped to attention, "please make sure that everything progresses smoothly, and if you have any questions, I trust Lucia to help you."

Nodding in acknowledgement of the implicit message in that comment, Tibarn watched his green-haired captain walk off, her posture straight and proud, but the Phoenician worried over the resignation that had characterized her mood since the call from Crimea's Prime Minister. Turning to look at Lady Delbray, he saw that she, too, was watching Elincia go with a worried expression, one that she mastered as she turned back to him and the rest of the crew.

"Where in the city would you all like to be directed to?" the blue-eyed woman asked, almost cheerfully.


	25. Temple 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Temple.

**Temple 1**

Elincia stood before High Priestess Micaiah, hands clenched nervously behind her back, eyes on the sheaf of papers she had brought the silver-haired maiden. The shorter woman placed the papers down, and Elincia carefully met her superior's golden gaze. "Thank you for bringing this to me, Elincia," Micaiah smiled, eyes gentle.

"Um, yes, I… you're welcome," the green-haired priestess mumbled, ducking her head again.

"You do realize that this means you can no longer be neutral in the power struggle between myself and Aimee, yes?" the High Priestess continued, attempting to meet Elincia's gaze.

The lower-ranked priestess kept her head down as she bobbed it once in combined understanding and acceptance. "I know, Your Grace, but…" She swallowed, but forged on, "but I can't just let someone like His Highness take the throne all unopposed." She looked up as she finished, meeting Micaiah's eyes once more.

The silver-haired woman smiled again, clearly pleased, and told her, "thank you, Elincia. Now, if you are as observant as your research suggests, I have a task I would like to offer you."

Steeling herself, Elincia nodded her head firmly and informed her superior, "I'm willing to do it." Anything to prevent the sadistic Prince Ludveck from gaining Crown and Throne.


End file.
